


Thinking Out Loud

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Valentines 2016 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, BadBoy!Blaine, Klaine Valentine's Challenge, M/M, badboy blaine, college!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 10 of Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2016</p><p>College!Klaine + badboy!Blaine :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Out Loud

Kurt knew that people at NYU would talk when he started dating Blaine Anderson. He just didn’t expect them to still keep doing that after they had been dating for six months already and had no intentions of stopping.

Apparently, everyone was still convinced that either Blaine was playing some kind of game or Kurt was making him wait and didn’t want to put out, because there was no way that Blaine Anderson, the residential badass and lothario of NYU, would last in a committed relationship.

But Kurt had learnt a long time ago to live with people whispering behind his back, so he kept ignoring them, trying to convince Blaine to do the same and he reluctantly agreed, although he still kept scowling in the direction of everyone that dared to say something to him or Kurt, making them shut up, at least until they disappeared from his sight. It wasn’t nice or easy, but that was how the things were – there was nothing they could do about it. Or, at least that was what Kurt thought.

On one of the Friday nights, after a particularly hard week, filled with assignments and homework, they decided to go to the bar on campus, one frequented by most of the students, to relax and get their minds off all the stress. Just when Kurt was about to go in, his phone buzzed with a text and it was Blaine saying that he would be a couple of minutes late, but telling Kurt to go in and get them a table. Sitting down, Kurt looked around, noticing a few stares and glares, and couldn’t help but roll his eyes at one comment he heard, from someone who probably thought they were being discreet.

“Look, he’s by himself, I bet Anderson is off fucking some other guy. I told you it wouldn’t last long.”

Since Kurt was tired after the week and really, he had enough of people’s bullshit, he was about to turn around a give this guy a piece of his mind when suddenly a few gasps echoed through the bar and then a familiar voice sounded from the stage.

“Hey there, everyone. I’m pretty sure you all know me, but for those who don’t, I’m Blaine Anderson.”

Turning his gaze to the stage, Kurt’s eyes widened in surprise because it was indeed his boyfriend, standing in front of the microphone, his guitar leaning against a chair standing behind him. Kurt couldn’t tear his eyes of him, but he doubted anyone could – Blaine was looking particularly hot that night, wearing tight black jeans and a simple black t-shirt, but it hugged his toned arms and chest perfectly. The tattoos covering his arms seemed to glisten in the light on the stage and so did the piercing Blaine had in his bottom lip.

“I’d like to say a few things if you don’t mind.” Blaine said. “There have been rumors about me and my boyfriend going around the campus and I’ve really had enough. You think you know me, but that’s not true. So, to clear things up.” Blaine paused, looking around and scanning the crowd with a calm expression and Kurt didn’t think he had ever seen him looking so serious.

“First of all, no, no one had bet me to stay in a relationship for a certain amount of time. Second, it’s not true I’ll dump Kurt as soon as I sleep with him – seeing as we’re still dating.” He said with a smirk and Kurt had to bit his lip so he wouldn’t start laughing. “I’m really tired of everyone constantly trying to question our relationship, so I’d like that to end.” Blaine continued, his expression growing serious again. “And to end my wonderful speech, I will sing one song and then you can go back to whatever you were doing. Gossiping about me, most likely.” He added, looking pointedly at the guy Kurt wanted to murder before.

Grabbing his guitar, he sat on the chair and started strumming on the strings. “This is for you, babe.” Blaine said, winking in Kurt’s direction and started playing a slow melody, but it wasn’t until he started singing that Kurt recognized the song.

 _When your legs don’t work like they used to before_  
_And I can’t sweep you off of your feet_  
_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_  
_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

 _And, darling, I will be loving you ‘til we’re 70_  
_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_  
_And I’m thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
_Maybe just the touch of a hand_  
_Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day_  
_And I just wanna tell you I am_

Blaine kept singing, not tearing his gaze away from Kurt even for a second, looking at him in the way he only ever looked at Kurt. His eyes were soft and unguarded, and he looked at Kurt with so much love, and Kurt was pretty sure his heart was racing so fast that he would have a heart attack. Because in that exact moment, Blaine was basically declaring his love for him, and that was something Kurt had dreamed about since the moment he realized he loved Blaine, but was too scared to say those words, too afraid of rejection. But here Blaine was, singing one of the most beautiful love songs to him, in front of all those people, and all Kurt wanted to do was get up on that stage and kiss him senseless.

 _‘Cause, honey, your soul could never grow old, it’s evergreen_  
_And, baby, your smile’s forever in my mind and memory_  
_I’m thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
_Maybe it’s all part of a plan_  
_Well, I’ll just keep on making the same mistakes_  
_Hoping that you’ll understand_  
  
_That, baby, now_  
_Take me into your loving arms_  
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_Place your head on my beating heart_  
_Thinking out loud_  
_Maybe we found love right where we are_

The moment Blaine sang the last words, Kurt was out of his seat, pushing through the crowd to get to the stage. In the meantime, Blaine stood up and before jumping of the stage, he turned to the crowd for the last time.

“I hope I made it all clear. Don’t you dare say anything about me or my boyfriend ever again.” He said in a low voice, narrowing his eyes and looking at everyone threateningly. But the moment he saw Kurt getting closer, the expression on his face softened and he jumped off the stage.

“I know you didn’t want me to… Mmph!” Blaine started, but the moment Kurt reached him, he crashed their lips together, kissing him passionately and wrapping his arms around Blaine’s neck. When they both pulled out, needing air, Kurt leaned his forehead against Blaine’s.

“The song. Did you mean it?” He asked breathlessly, looking for any sign of hesitation in Blaine’s eyes.

“Every word.”

“I love you too.” Kurt said, even before Blaine finished talking, and the moment he said it, he could feel Blaine’s arms tightening around his waist and Blaine let out a breath.

“God, what have you done to me, Kurt Hummel?” Blaine asked teasingly, but didn’t wait for an answer, kissing Kurt deeply, pulling away when someone accidentally bumped into them on their way to the stage.

“Wanna get out of here?” He murmured against Kurt’s lips.

“God, yes.” Kurt growled, burying his fingers in Blaine’s curls and tugging him forward to kiss him again. “Do you have any idea how hot you looked on that stage?”

“I think now I do.” Blaine replied with a smirk, grabbing Kurt’s hand and leading him out of the bar. “You really love me?” He asked when they were outside.

“I really do. And you love me.” Kurt said with a smile, squeezing his hand.

“I do. With all my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/139074041269/klaine-valentines-challenge)


End file.
